Después de ti
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Despertarse con los ojos hinchados y húmedos no era algo que Rachel adorara, aun así llevaba un par de semanas haciéndolo.


**Bueno.. Esto:**

**Se que no es una actualización para Puzzle que realmente tengo que terminar, y pronto lo haré. No desesperen.**

**Ahora, comenze a escribir este one-shot unos días antes de que la Dra. Smith publicara una historia con la misma tematica, así que dejé de escribirlo por temor a que lo tacharan como plagio.**

**El problema es que realmente quiero publicar esto, así que aquí está.**

* * *

Despertarse con los ojos hinchados y húmedos no era algo que Rachel adorara, aun así llevaba un par de semanas haciendolo. Y no era porque no tuviera otra alternativa, sino que su terapeuta pensaba que el llorar le haría bien; que la haría sentir mejor. Pero la verdad era que Rachel seguía sintiéndose como mierda cada día que pasaba.

Y pensar que le estaba pagando una fortuna a esa mujer para que le diera consejos inservibles.

-Tienes que levantarte.

Suspiró casi con dolor al escuchar su voz y se incorporó en su cama para buscar la fuente de aquella voz.

Y ahí estaba Quinn Fabray: la culpable de todas sus lagrimas, de sus noches en vela y de sus ya muy frecuentes pesadillas. Con su cabello rubio que lograba opacar la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas de su departamento; con sus ojos verdes, mas verdes que cualquier bosque en el mundo; con su perfecta nariz que parecía esculpida por los ángeles mismos y con una estúpida sonrisa que en lugar de alegría reflejaba algo de aprensión al encontrarla de esa forma. Tan rota.

-Tienes que le...

-Te escuché la primera vez. Gracias.- La interrumpió con algo de fastidio. Se levantó ignorando la mirada que Quinn le dedicaba y entró a su baño odiando aun mas la mirada que la rubia le dedicaba con dolor marcado claramente en sus facciones.

* * *

Vestirse nunca fue un problema para ella. A los 8 años ya era capas de elegir su atuendo para el día, colocárselo y peinarse, pero al tener a Quinn frente a ella, mirándola y vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos no podía evitar meter el brazo en el agujero de la cabeza de su suéter.

-¿Por que no te marchas?- Preguntó tosiendo cuando logró colocarse la prenda de ropa. Su tos no disminuyó y pronto tenía a Quinn a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? Deberías de ir al doctor.-Le dijo sentándose a un lado de la morena, pero esta se levantó al instante, limpiando su nariz con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por que no te marchas?

Las dos se miraron por algunos segundos, tratando de descifrar lo que la otra pensaba, pero ambas fallaron. Como siempre lo hacían.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Y una vez mas Rachel, como en toda esa semana le preguntaba eso, desvió la mirada y declaró silenciosamente a Quinn la ganadora mientras se preparaba para maquillarse.

* * *

-Buenos días, Srita. Berry.

-Buenos días Freddie.-Respondió escondiendo aun mas su rostro en la bufanda que tenía puesta y apresurándose a salir por la puerta que el chico mantenía abierta para ella, porque parecía listo para decirle algo mas y ella simplemente no estaba de ánimos para una deprimente platica.

-Está haciendo mucho frío.- Fue lo primero que Quinn dijo cuando ella pasó a su lado, un par de metros después de la puerta de su edificio.

No respondió. Apretó sus labios y siguió caminando, ahora en compañía de la rubia que seguía tratando de hacer conversación con ella, pero que al ver que no iba a ceder, se limitó a caminar junto a ella.

* * *

-Hay una maldita gotera justo en el centro del escenario, ¿como rayos no...? ¡Rachel!-La morena sonrió de medio lado al ver a Erika, la productora de la obra en la que participaba, discutiendo con un pobre chico de mantenimiento.

-Hey, lamento el retraso pero ya estoy lista para unirme de nuevo.

-Arregla eso-Ordenó al chico señalando el charco de agua a unos cuantos metros de ella antes de acercarse a Rachel-No tenías por que regresar si aun no te encuentras bien; Linda está supliéndote por ahora.

-Creo que, creo que ya estoy mejor.-Dijo mirando de reojo a las butacas del publico en las que Quinn ya tomaba asiento. Erika siguió su mirada y le sonrió.-Ya hablé con Linda y no tiene ningún problema con que me incorpore en este ensayo en su lugar.

-Rachel...

-Estoy bien, enserio-Le aseguró volviendo a mirar a Quinn.-Bueno, tengo una ligera molestia en la garganta, pero se irá hoy mismo.

-Bien. Ve a ponerte el vestuario. Te quiero aquí dentro de 5 minutos.

* * *

-Eso fue espectacular, Rachel. Como siempre.-Quinn ya estaba fuera del teatro, esperándola con solo un abrigo puesto a pesar del frío que hacía y totalmente sola porque a las dos de la mañana y con una nevada nadie se atrevía a salir de casa.-Pero esta vez fue como... No lo se, diferente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Aunque me lancé a llorar a la mitad de _My _man?-Quinn se quedó callada de la impresión de que Rachel en verdad le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra.

-Especialmente durante esa escena.-Susurró inclinando la cabeza para mirar el suelo.

-Me alegro.

* * *

-Sabes que no me gusta tener audiencia cuando cocino.-Murmuró a Quinn, quien la observó durante todo el proceso y que ahora observaba con curiosidad como servía dos platos de tostadas francesas y dos tazas de café.

-Eres Rachel Berry, necesitas una audiencia todo el tiempo.

-Es bueno saber que te tengo aquí para cumplir mis narcisistas necesidades.-Rió dejando los platos de comida sobre la mesa.

Tomó asiento y le dio un trago a su café para después mirar a Quinn, que seguía algo confundida por el comportamiento de la diva y se mantenía a una respetable distancia de ella.

Finalmente Rachel señaló la silla vacía y la rubia se acercó para sentarse.

-¿Ahora me darás de comer?-Preguntó a la morena que se sonrojó y desvió la mirada encogiendo los hombros.

-No se, no se en que estaba pensando.

-En mi claramente. Aún me amas, Berry.-Dijo en un tono juguetón que se extinguió cuando Rachel la miró con dolor.

-Ese es mi único problema, Fabray.

* * *

-Wow, esa cosa es gigante.-Dijo maravillada al ver la estatuilla de oro que descansaba en la mesita de noche de la morena.-Ese tal Tony si que no escatimaba en oro.

-No quiero ni imaginar tu cara cuando veas mi primer Oscar.-Rió tomando un trago de agua y cambiando los canales en la televisión hasta detenerse en uno en el que transmitían un resumen de lo que era la entrega de Tonys y en la que mostraban su rostro, el momento en el que subió al escenario y cuando estaba dando su discurso en un mar de lagrimas.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, contigo.-Susurró son despegar la vista del televisor, mirando el discurso de la morena, pero esta apagó la televisión justo cuando las primeras lagrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la morocha que ya no sabía como continuar.

Rachel solo suspiró y se hundió entre las blancas sabanas de su cama.

-A mi también me hubiera gustado.

* * *

-Solo estoy diciendo que deberías de relajarte un poco. Tomarte un descanso y después seguir con tu loca vida en Hollywood.

-Bueno, este año estoy mas que segura de que ganaré el Oscar, así que por que no.-Quinn levantó un puño en el aire en señal de victoria y Rachel rió.

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino; incluso cuando el concreto bajo sus pies cambió por pasto cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una de las lápidas de mármol del cementerio.

Rachel se inclinó para limpiar la nieve que cubría la lápida. Lo que tenía escrito en letras doradas se hizo visible.

_Quinn Fabray_

_1992-2019_

_En la amada memoria de Quinn Fabray: Hija, hermana y esposa excepcional._

-Me, me gustan las letras. Papá se excedió al hacerlas de oro verdadero, pero en verdad me gustan.-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al notar como el animo de Rachel se esfumaba.

-Bueno, está claro que esta era su forma de decir "lo siento" después de todo lo que hizo.-Susurró.

-Lo perdoné desde el primer día que se apareció en el hospital. El ver que realmente estaba preocupado por lo que me sucedería y verlo tratando de aceptar nuestra relación fue lo que necesitaba para perdonarlo.

-Y no olvides que pagó nuestra boda.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que se soltaba a llorar.

-Hey, no, no, no.-En verdad quería abrazar a la morena y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía.

-E-es solo que, que te extraño.-Susurró.

-Pero si estoy aquí.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Quinn. Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte una vez mas, quiero, quiero... Solo quiero tocarte Quinn.

-Lo se Rach. Yo también quisiera hacerlo.

* * *

-Es hora, Rachel.

Abrió los ojos al instante.

La blanca habitación de hospital la cegó por unos segundos, pero pronto fue capas de distinguir la silueta de Quinn, parada frente a ella con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-¿Que?

-Es, es hora de irte Rachel.-Volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez desapareció por lo que parecía ser un túnel de luz.

-Quinn.-Susurró estirando una de sus manos a aquel lugar.-Quinn.

-¿Mamá? ¿Que sucede?-Chloe, su hija, apareció frente a ella, tomando su arrugada mano entre las suyas.

-Quinn.-Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y el ultimo suspiro escapara de su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Quinn estaba tomando sus manos y lentamente se acercó para besarla con toda su alma.

-Bienvenida, Rachel.

* * *

**Chloe es adoptada, por si alguien tenía dudas.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
